


All I Need

by meamshadow



Category: Andromeda 6 (Visual Novel), Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Traveler, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meamshadow/pseuds/meamshadow
Summary: It's been a bit since I wrote something that wasn't for a class.Needless to say, this was meant to be a Vampire AU but then the fluff took off running so now you get two (or three) fics for the price of one!AKA I have posted this one, I will still be writing a Vamp AU fic, and maybe I'll post an explicit continuation of this one :)
Relationships: Juniper Nyux/Reader, Juniper Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I wrote something that wasn't for a class.  
> Needless to say, this was meant to be a Vampire AU but then the fluff took off running so now you get two (or three) fics for the price of one!  
> AKA I have posted this one, I will still be writing a Vamp AU fic, and maybe I'll post an explicit continuation of this one :)

Juniper Nyux is a man with a crush. He isn't sentimental by any means, but he does keep photos. There are two on his nightstand. And that's it. Just the two. One could be described as a family photo, with all of the members of the Andromeda's crew. Well, minus one. His eyes flit over to the second picture on his nightstand. A picture of a solitary person, the one he cares for a great deal. He picks it up to get a closer look, though he knows what they look like by heart. Their smile crinkles the corners of their eyes, and he can't help but respond in kind. Even just photographed, he always smiles when he sees them. Placing the photo gently back in its home, he takes one final deep breath before exiting his bedroom.

-WHAM-

He'd unfortunately blinked as he left his room, and didn't see the traveler that happened to be on his mind oh so very often these days. Any injury he could have sustained from this collision is simply ignored as he focuses his efforts on making sure his dear friend is unhurt.

"Are you okay?" He practically stumbles over himself to pick them up off of the floor.

"June, I'm fine. You just startled me, is all." A chuckle escapes their mouth and _GOD_ is that one of the cutest sounds he's ever heard.

June shakes his head to banish that thought. "I should have been more careful. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No need to fret, Junebug. You're too wound up." They say, waving off his concern, but accepting his help up. They rest a hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently. "It's really okay, June. You worry too much." They step away, but not out of arm's reach. "See? Perfectly fine." His arm still burns from their brief contact, and he flushes slightly.

"Where were you headed anyway, June?" The Traveler cocks their head as they ask, a light blush to match his own.

"I should be asking you that, being right outside my door." He teases. "Speaking of, why don't you come in? Sit down and chat where people won't get the wrong idea?" He gestures at the still open door behind him.

"With pleasure." They pass by him with a wink.

A short moment of panic runs through him as he realizes their picture is clearly visible and they might see it. He steps in the way as they take a second to look around his sparsely decorated room. Taking this opportunity, he hides the picture in the drawer of his nightstand. A sigh of relief and some idle curiosity later, June finds himself sitting in a chair bumping knees with his lovely visitor sitting on his bed in a scene not unlike their first meeting.

They talk about this and that, what's been going on in their respective areas of expertise, of Bash trying to take a picture of Damon wearing a paper crown with the mysterious letters BK on the front.

"Your room is a touch smaller than mine," they start, looking around, utterly trying to focus on anything but their proximity. "but it's cozy. It's very you."

He looks at their face for as long as he can without their notice as they take in his living space. They keep unintentionally hitting his legs with theirs and it keeps muddling his thoughts. He realizes he's been staring when they make eye contact and he turns away as if he's been caught doing something wrong.

He stutters for a second, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to stare." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. A hand gets placed on his knee and his brain short-circuits. 

"Mr. Jumpy today, aren't we?" A cheeky grin. He places his hand atop theirs. A gentle squeeze. 

"Just lost in thought I guess." A small smile. A head tilt towards his own.

"And just what are you thinking about, big guy?" A teasing lilt. A half second of thought. A hand reaching for the back of their head with a deep breath in as he leans in. A press of one forehead to the other. Eyes closed.

"Is this okay?" He asks, his lips almost touching their own. They give no verbal response but tentatively press their lips to his.

The kiss is warm. More gentle than he'd imagined. It doesn't take long for either to start pressing forward, trying to get as close as they can, before having to break for air. Pupils noticeably dilate as they catch their breath. 

"I take it you're okay with this?" He says, with a breathy chuckle. A sudden pause. "With me?" He continues, much less confidently.

Two hands grasp the sides of his face to pull him in for another kiss. When they pull away, they pepper tiny kisses all over his face to punctuate between each word. "You. Deserve. To. Be. Loved." With one last smooch on the forehead, they lean back to the bed. "And I want to be the one to do it."

A tentative smile graces his features, as what they've said sinks in. He laughs, a real, joyful, infectious laugh that soon has the Traveler joining in. He stands to pull them into a big hug, squeezing tight enough for them to know he's elated, but not enough to be crushed. "That's all I need." He whispers, pressing a kiss to their forehead.

Word travels fast aboard their tiny ship, once Ayame sees the Traveler leave June's room with the biggest grin on their face. June takes the picture out of the drawer, finally not embarrassed to have his love on display with one thought: _I have to get a photo of the two of us, next._


End file.
